The Promises We Keep
by BabyDollHeart
Summary: The pain that came from love is what he hated most, the empty raw feeling you got deep within you that wouldn't go away no matter how much you cry, run, hate, swear, sit, and wait. Wait. Wait for them; wait for them always because that's what you promised each other. Because he never broke a promise to her. And never would.


The pain that came from love is what he hated most, the empty raw feeling you got deep within you that wouldn't go away no matter how much you cry, run, hate, swear, sit, wait. Wait. Wait for them, wait for them always because that's what you promised each other. Because he never broke a promise to her. And never would.

"I don't care what you think Elena!" Damon shouted dismissively making a b-line for the bourbon sitting on his drink cart across the room. It was at least the tenth time today they discussed going to the Michelson ball. Elena really wanted to go and see what Esther wanted but Damon told her she couldn't go (which made her want to go all the more). Damon and Elena had just started dating a month ago and he was definitely not going to risk her making stupid dissentions that would cost her life. "Please Damon" Elena pleaded carefully taking the more then generously filled glass from his hand gently and slid in between him and the liquor cart so their body's were lightly touching the warmth from Elena's body radiating off her on to Damon's ice cold one. She softly took his big hands In her small ones and looked up at him threw her lashes giving him the best puppy dog look she could muster '_oh god no not the puppy dog face…how could you possibly say no to that'_ he asked himself mentally cursing himself for giving in so easily. Elena was about to give up from the lack of emotion portrayed on his face, he heaved a big sigh and reluctantly agreed. "Fine we can go but the only reason we are going is to see Esther`s then we leave and you have to stay by my side the whole night" He finished in a demanding tone that he rarely ever used with her, surprising himself with how sternly he talked to her just then. Elena didn't seem to care her whole face lit up when he agreed. That's why he did it, to see her beautiful face lit up like the brightest most vibrant firework in a clear sky.

Elena jumped up squealing and quickly threw her slender arms around his neck and hugged him tightly then drew him in for a kiss loaded with raw passion that consumed the both of them. Always had. " Thank you," she said a little breathless from their kiss, Damon just smirked and pulled her in for another kiss. Perfect moment. Elena suddenly pulled back abruptly and Damon frowned " wait you said I have to stand by you all night...what if I have to pee?" she asked desperately trying to trying to fight off the giggle that was aching to escape from her lungs. " I think you can go to the bathroom" Damon chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the lips, pulled back and looked at her warningly " just don't take too long I don't want to get caught in a conversation with someone from that family" he said in total seriousness and Elena just giggled. Her sweet smiles stealing his breathe even only for a moment.

Damon's breath caught in his throat for the second time that day she ascended down the dark wood stairs of the gilbert house her fingers ghosting over the smooth banisters as she reached him she closed her eyes and brushed her lips his over and closed her eyes noticing that at this man that had a way with words. Was utterly speechless. She pressed her lips to his eyes still closed even after she pulls away trying her very hardest to remember ever detail of this perfect moment. "You-look-stunning" Damon said his voice shaking a little bit, Elena just giggled "why thank you Mr. Salvatore" she said softly ever present smile in place. Damon composed himself wiping the invisible drool of his chin and holding his arm out for her to take she giggled again the noise like a song stuck in Damon's head the difference being he never wanted to forget the beautiful melody.

"What a ragger" Damon said sarcasm dripping from his voice as he looked at the sea full of suits and sparkly ball gowns. Elena laughed and handed her jacket to the coat man he was a tall man with big muscles and really broad shoulders he was wearing a black suit with a skinny black tie also. He looked Elena up and down slowly taking his sweet time licking his small heart shaped lips and smiled a cocky smile he raised his eyebrows suggestively "sup hot stuff" he asked Elena just rolled her eyes and turned around to find Damon but he already had the man pinned against the elegant gold wall of the Michelson mansion, Damon was holding him up by his neck his feel dangling desperately trying to touch the floor but still nowhere close. " You don't look or say that shit to her got that you little prick" Damon sneered and vamped out " Damon" he wouldn't have noticed the tiny grip on his shoulder if she didn't say his name in that angelic voice of hers. "Damon please let him go," she pleaded her voice bringing him back from the demon that threatened to appear once again. He slowly let the man drop to the pristine marble floor he the coat man was gasping for breath, Damon adjusted his suit looked around pleased that no one had witnessed that just accrued he smirked and kissed Elena passionately stealing her breath after a minute they pulled apart Elena on a kiss high from the over whelming love he always made her feel." Ok I'm going to let the coat man incident go just this once" she said warningly Damon just smiled at her winked Elena just rolled her eyes and giggled Damon held his hand in front of her " it would be rude not to dance you know" he stated in a matter of fact tone Elena took his hand and smiled "it is tradition"

Safe and dangerous two words that described perfectly dancing with Damon safe because nothing can harm her

Security.

Warmth.

Loved.

Everything she felt with him. And dangerous. But not because Damon is a vampire. Not because he kills people, not because he's taken life's and still does. Not because his eyes go red on the corners slowly closing in like two waves of blood taking over his blue orbs. Not because veins snake around his eyes slowly consuming his perfect skin with darkness and hate. Not because of his demon. Because she was scared. Terrified. A fear that consumes her. That he could let her go, unwrap his arms from around her and take his lips from her smooth hair where they rested. Because when he let go her security was gone and just like that she was scared, scared of what tomorrow wound bring for him, for her, for them.

"Elijah" Damon said noticing his presence in front of him Elena's head snapped up from Damon's chest to meet the sad sympathetic gaze of Elijah Michelson he "Elena my mother would be pleased if she could have a word with you…alone" he said the last word in a stern tone eying Damon "No can do Elijah Nope! She's not going anywhere without me" He said fake smiling at him squeezing her possessively tighter and tighter in his strong arms she squeaked at the pain from being held so tight and Damon instantly loosened his grip he looked down at her concern evident on his face "No way Elijah she's staying with me" he stated firmly eyes still planted on Elena's fragile figure in his arms

"Damon its ok ill just go she want she wants its why we came here remember…ill just come right back to you when we are done" she said Damon sighed and pinched the brink of his nose in frustration at the situation. " Elena…no" he said sounding unsure and hesitant at his own answer.

"Damon remember what the witches said '_what ever is in the coffin will help kill Klaus" _he remembered. Elijah was standing a few feet away now talking to carol Lockwood but no doubt listening to every word spoken between Damon and Elena. "Damon please this is our only chance" she said intertwining their fingers as he held her in the safety of his arms. He sighed "Ok Elena but you see what she wants and come and come right back to me ill be over there" he said pointing to the bar across the room. Elena let out a breathy chuckle " yeah I figured" she whispered he smiled down at her wondering how he got so damn lucky they held each other still swaying slowly to the music still.

"I need to see her Damon" she said softy and quietly he slowly let her go seeing a small flicker of pain crossing his angelic face " Damon what if she hates me or something and decides not to help us" she said all of a sudden nervous Damon let a small deep chuckle come from his chest "Elena sweetheart, I'm pretty sure its impossible for someone to hate you and I bet if you give her that million dollar smile on yours you'll be good as gold who could say no to your cute face" he said kissing each side of her mouth and smirking she just giggled as she pulled her hed against his and whispered like she was sharing the most important secret in the world "I love you" he let out and exonerated sigh with a sarcastic smirk in place "finally" he said faking exasperation Elena giggled " I love you too Lena…I love you too" they both grinned at each other still forehead to forehead, siring the same air.

Still smiling from ear to ear they slowly parted from each other, they slowly unertwinging their fingers and took a small step towards the stairs she locked at him long and hard, memorizing every shade of blue in his eyes, counting each eyes lash, studying every raven strand of hair out of place, outlining the perfect smile that played over his face (definitely his most attractive look) she turned around slowly ascending the marble steps she slowly reached the top looking at him one last time at the man she loved and would never stop loving. She smiled softly at him the smile filled with kindness. Warmth. Love. He stared at the girl he loved and would never stop loving; he stared as she slowly rounded the corner disappearing from his sight.

A moment later Elijah appeared in front of him "I'm sorry but it had to be done" Elijah said looking down remorsefully " its fine their just going to talk and she'll come back" Damon said shrugging and walking over to the bar. "Yeah" Elijah said to himself.

Damon sat down at the posh leather red bar stools "your best bourbon" he ordered as he waved the bar tender down. Not realizing yet that Elijah was apologizing for oh so much more, not yet realizing that he would have to wait for her some much longer then he thought for Elena to come back to him.

"Ahh Elena please come in" Esther spoke friendly gesturing to the large room. It was beautiful it was all dark wood furniture there were two gray couches side by side and a glass coffee table in front of them, their were bookshelf's lining the walls so your couldn't even catch of glimpse of the paint behind them. Esther was sitting on the couch in the middle of the room setting a piece of paper and a vile of blood in her left hand while she flipped through papers in a grimore that looked every similar to Bonnies. Elena slowly approached Esther "you wanted to talk?" Elena said sitting down on the couch close to Esther. But not too close. Esters put the blood and paper on the coffee table in front of them then slowly turned to Elena. "Now Elena I understand you want my son Nicklaus dead…am I right?" she asked definitely not beating around to bush here. "Umm-I-I-ye-yeah-I-I-gus-guess" Elena said fumbling for worlds nervous Esther would kill her for just thinking of hurting her so, any normal mom would, thing was vampires and witches are most defiantly not the norm (for most people anyway).

Elena watched Esther's expression carefully. It slowly spread to a smile. " Good because Elena dear I believe we have the same wish," Esther said getting up to retrieve a dagger Elena and Damon used to kill Elijah once. " So in order to kill him we will need double ganger blood from you, I will also need a belonging of yours," she said quickly but confidently. "Ummm ok I guess that's fine" eying her suspiciously but choosing to ignore the bad feeling in her gut. " I have my school ID in my purse Elena said reaching for her clutch she had set down on the coffee table. She pulled our the ID and hadled it to Esther, she took it and placed it on top of a drawing of Caroline? The picture looked like Caroline ' what is that?" Elena asked pointing to the extremely well done drawing of her best friend. " Its one of Nicklaus's drawings" Esther said simply taking Elena's hand and holding it loosely while she cut into it without warning Elena let out a small gasp of pain Esther grabbed the vile sitting on the coffee table and poured it on her ID and the drawing as she held Elena's hand so it dripped on them too. Esther stared chanting rapidly " vos motos gredo reda bind vos motos" she repeated over and over. Suddenly she just stopped

"Its done" Esther spoke cryptically "wh-what-d-did-y-you-do" Elena asked shakily, Esther hesitated before answering. "It's a binding spell it binds yours and Nicklaus lives together…so if one dies so does the other" she said clutching the dagger and playing with it in her hand "WHY did you do that!" Elena shouted getting up from the couch ready to make a run for it Esther quickly got up to "Elena wait' Esther said grabbing her arm Elena whirled around and Esther plunged the dagger deep within her chest she on the hard wood floor, Elena collapsed her red floor length dress spread around her like spilled red wine, The silver dagger twinkling in the lighting that filled the room. Elena looked up to give Esther one last pleading look before her eyes fluttered closed.

Dead. "I'm sorry dear…he needed to die" Esther said remorsefully as she walked out of the room shutting the large doors behind her. Elena Gilbert was just killed. Dead. And this time she wasn't coming back.

"Another one sir?" the bartender asked as Damon polished off his 3d glass of bourbon. "No thank you I'm going to go find my girl" Damon said wiggling his eye brows he pulled out a hundred dollar bill and set it on the bar counter "keep the change" he shrugged the bartenders eyes lit up comically and Damon chuckled and sauntered over to the stairs _'what could possibly be taking this long' _he thought to himself and started to worry…a lot…he flashed up the stairs and started opening doors to rooms he hoped to find her in. he finally reached a set of dark wood double doors, he slowly opened this one instead of rushing into in like the others, somehow knowing that he wouldn't like whatever was in this one he opened them the rest of the way. The first thing he sees being chocolate hair sticking out from behind the couch.

The pain that came from love is what he hated most, the empty raw feeling you got deep within you that wouldn't go away no matter how much you cry, run, hate, swear, sit, and wait. Wait. Wait for them; wait for them always because that's what you promised each other. Because he never broke a promise to her. And never would.

"Elena?" Damon whispered. No reply. (He was scared of that)…'get to her'. One foot then the other. Again. Get to her…. he got to her. No heart beat. Gone. Over. Elena. Gone.

"Elena!" he shouted either to her or the universe to give her back, he didn't know, he just wanted her. (Needed her). He came closer to her brown curls of glossy hair and golden against the dim lighting of the room the golden curls attached to her face getting more pale with each passing second, her tan skin rapidly losing its enchanting glow, the loss only death would bring. Her face attached to her long slender neck. It had been bitten, so many times. To many times. Her neck attached to her chest. Dagger. Blood. The red liquid hepatizing him for seconds that seemed like hours. The red substance slowly devouring her silky dress with darkness and death. Like a shadow ghosting over victim. Bleeding onto the floor his hearing picking up on every empty hallow sound of her blood hitting the solid floor the blood on her red dress spreading like dead fire ashes around her slender legs the kind that went on forever. Her body. Dead.

The pain that came from love is what he hated most, the empty raw feeling you got deep within you that wouldn't go away no matter how much you cry, run, hate, swear, sit, and wait. Wait. Wait for them, wait for them always because that's what you promised each other. Because he never broke a promise to her. And never would.

He dropped quickly to his knees by her body he reached out and cradled her head in his hand "please Elena" he begged his gaze frozen, her Eye lids closed. "Please let me hear that voice again" He begged a empty whisper tumbling from his locked throat stroking his rough thumb over her soft cheek. Rough meeting soft. "Please" he uttered out still whispering to her "open those pretty eyes, angel" silence. "Please"

A tear. A real tear slide down Damon's Salvatore's face and he didn't even bother to wipe it away. The coolness of the drop of water on his skin indicating that it was over she was gone. Forever, as in not coming back to him or anybody not to get a hug from her brother or a training session from Alaric not coming back for a giggle with Caroline or a talk from bonnie she wasn't coming back for a kiss from him. She wasn't coming back not this time. Not ever. More tears came each drop filled with something different, lose, heart ache, hate, love, anguish, rage. But all of those emotions could be summed up to one word. Broken. Damon Salvatore was broken. And at that point you knew if Damon was broken someone else would be broken soon to just in a different way.

He settled on anger for them anger that they took her anger that she wasn't coming back anger that her last moments they weren't together and she died in pain anger that the one thing he would do anything to protect he failed. Anger that he failed. Anger that she died from hate, not from love. For love. Elena was broken beyond repair and so was he, someone had to pay for the damage. And he knew who it would be.

He stood up and wiped the tears with his jacket getting rid of all traces of tears. Weakness. Masking his face with in difference, he straightened his coat and walked out of the room his heavy shoes dragging on the smooth floor, imperfection meeting perfection.

He saw Ester and Elijah. Elijah knew. Elijah knew what would happen to her that's why he apologized it wasn't for what Damon thought it was. He did nothing. Elena trusted him. A whole new wave of rage crashed over his body dragging him under the surface drowning in hatred and loss. He knew he wouldn't resurface.

His skin sizzled he felt like fire him being ached with the loss of her to the tips of this finger tips. His veins felt like sandpaper rubbing together his body ached with withdrawals in need fore his personal drug, Elena.

He tour up to Elijah and Esther they didn't notice him until it was too late Damon tackled Elijah and started punching his face raw clean punches until you could hear the snap of Elijah's nose under his rough hand that's when Damon's fist stilled in mid air suspended above his face still "You knew" Damon stated wild murders' glare in his eyes "Yes" Elijah breathed not even bothering to fight him of Damon deserved to hate someone for this he deserved to be hated. Damon's fist came down three more times "why?" Why didn't you help her she needed your help! SHE NEED TO LIVE" Damon roared not giving a chance for Elijah to speak as his fists came down more a lost number of times he stopped when the blood from his fist was running down his arm. He got up off Elijah and straightened himself out. He looked down a Elijah on the floor. "Klaus had to die Damon too much betrayal. And Im deeply regretful that you and Elena had to pay the price for that" Elijah breathed, Damon just growled deep in his throat "She was 18 did you know that, I bet you didn't. 18 short years of living… you claim you have morals, you think your better then your siblings. But your not. Your just like them… its disgusting" Damon seethed as he turned on his heal to start looking for where Esther ran off to, He took three steps but slowly turned around to face Elijah's almost lifeless body on the ground. Damon's face twisted into raw hatred and disgust "she trusted you" Damon whispered so only Elijah could hear if he was really listening. He did Elijah gave a apodictic and pity look to Damon. Damon's eyes lit up with wild fire he zoomed over to Elijah and kicked his so the ribs shattered like a china doll in the hands of a small child. Elijah made a sobbing type noise it made Damon smirk at his pain and then disappeared to look for Esther.

He looked everywhere, well almost everywhere he was almost at the end of his search when he looked at the end of the hall way and he spotted a set of dark wood double doors he zoomed over there fast and burst through the doors he saw estear. They caught each other's eyes. In a millisecond Damon had estar pinned agensit the wall by her neck, cutting off her air flow "you killed her" Damon said not even bothering you hide the anguish in his voice his true feeling showing weakness exposed, she would be dead soon it didn't matter. "w-wait" she gasped trying feebly to get oxaden "you took her from me" he whispered brokenly his face twisting into misery and hopelessness his heart clenching at the words of her actually being gone "you broke her" he whispered "you broke us" his lips hovering above her ear in a whispering hiss. He paused. "So all break you," he whispered crisply before he head the satifling sound of a snap and her body hitting the cold floor. He smirked bitter at his good work a lifeless body at his feet.

The pain that came from love is what he hated most, the empty raw feeling you got deep within you that wouldn't go away no matter how much you cry, run, hate, swear, sit, and wait. Wait. Wait for them, wait for them always because that's what you promised each other. Because he never broke a promise to her. And never would.

One more death to complete he smiled bitter sweetly as he left the room, the body. Damon headed for the main door, Klaus stared at his with a suspouis look Damon just smirked when Klaus's suspicious look turned into one of agony Klaus's eyes fixed on the wall above Damon's head at Klaus crumpled to the floor turning gray. Into nothingness Rebecca rushed to Klaus first sobbing into the nothing, hollowness of Klaus's never ending sleep, the hollowness of a man someone found it in them to love it reminded him of her. Elena. Just thinking about her made his heart plummet in his chest and his stomach tighten an excruciating amount he tried to ignore the pain like he had done all those years. He tried. He couldn't its like trying to ignore living breathing, because you do all that for her. He walked to the door before a coat lady stopped him "Mr. Salvatore yours and Ms. Gilberts coats" she said sweetly pushing the coats at him. He stared at Elena's black coat, he pictured it on Elena, how the small coat would wrap snuggly around her slim figure like a baby cradled by its mother, he pictured how her long hair would go flying the minute they stepped into the chilly fall air. How beautiful she looked like that. He pictured how their footsteps would fall together in sync, how she would take his hand and look up at him and smile just smile at him and that was enough to make his life just that much better. He thought of how she would huddle into him when it was cold even though he gave of no hear her small body would snuggle into his creating like warm sparks only they could feel. He thought about how she would go up on her tiptoes and press her soft lips to his. Rough meeting soft. Angel meeting devil. Happy meeting happier, how she would eventually need to get air so she would pull back but she kept her eyes closed enjoying the moment they made the little piece of heaven they created. Damon smiled brokenly at the memories. "Mr. Salvatore?" the coat lady asked snapping his attention back to her "Ms. Gilbert is gone" he said quietly. The lady just shrugged putting the coat back having no idea she was never coming back for it he walked out into the yard looking for the window of the room Elena was in he found it. He shot up in the air and smashed the large window. The glass shattered around him like predators standing in front of its prey he walked over to Elena's body the fragile glass crunching under his foot he looked at her once before picking her up so her limp head fell on his chest her arm dangling lifeless towards the floor her slender fingers swinging and twirling like a paper snowflakes in windows at Christmas time. Damon jumped out of the window leaving the broken soldiers of glass scattered on the floor, he ran to the boarding house using in-human speed he kicked the door open not willing to let Elena out of his arms yet. He zoomed up to his room and lied her body on the bed, fully made with golden sheets that she said always made her feel like a princess. His princess. Tear blurred his vision like headlights clouding his eyesight making it nearly impossible to see. He did what anyone would do.

He screamed

He thrashed

He pleaded

He begged

He cried

He destroyed everything around him making the only thing untouched being the bed where Elena lies.

He threw the bookshelf to the ground the splinters and book scattering around him in a unruly mess he zoom to her side and got on his knees beside the bed he shook her shoulders roughly "WAKE UP ELENA! NOW" but she didn't. Wouldn't.

He tried to compose himself he wiped the tears from his eyes them leaving a sticky glass feel of his skin, the looked at her wishing hoping he could go back in time and tell her not to go see ester, tell her not to take a another step, tell her to come back to him. But he couldn't that momentent was gone he couldn't get the moment back. Or Elena. He leans in and wisperings in her ear a promise. "I love you" his ever lasting promise ringing painfully in his ears.

The pain that came from love is what he hated most, the empty raw feeling you got deep within you that wouldn't go away no matter how much you cry, run, hate, swear, sit, and wait. Wait. Wait for them, wait for them always because that's what you promised each other. Because he never broke a promise to her. And never would.

He raced to his drink cart downstairs like a unestabished race for his sanity. He gulped down a sizable amount of bourbon slamming it down his trought craving the much-needed burn it always gave him. He put the glass back on the wooden surface and walked over to the window opening the heavy curtains to reveal the black loneliness of night the only source of light being little stars way in the distance. The stars. He always thought that's where heaven was when he was little, he used to tell Stephen that were their mother was and he would point to a different star every time without Stephen noticing. Heaven, that seemed like a good place for Elena, his angel

He thought

He thinks its like falling miles in minutes he chuckles humorlessly because he doesn't even care anymore (she was why he cared and she wasn't coming back). He laughs because he used to care what happened to him. He used to fight. Thrive to survive, fight to see the bittersweet glow the morning always brought. But now it wouldn't matter if he died within the hour because time is just a number now, because it doesn't hold anything, because it doesn't matter. Seconds counting down to the inevitable end, whether he ended it or someone else it didn't matter. It would end soon, it had to. Minutes going by without meaning, hours going by without thought. Thought, he lies to himself he pretends he's not thinking about her laugh, her smile, he voice telling him that she loves him. He pretends he's not thinking about how he calms her when she cries, how she catches her when she runs, how she would plot with him when he would hate, how she would soothe him when he swore. He pretends he's not thinking about how he would sit and wait forever for her. He pretends he doesn't care; caring only makes you weak right? Wrong. Having something to fight for makes you strong he knows that. He wishes he didn't. He probly should fight this consuming falling feeling. But he doesn't. What's there to fight for?

He quickly walks to his room. Leaving lonely bourbon sitting downstairs. Took a stake out of his dresser, the stake was heavy in his hand he ran his thumb over the snake design wrapped around the handle he clutched in his hand slowly stepping over the opsticals of his destroyed room and crawled up the bed to lye next to Elena, he looked at Elena's lifeless skin he knew he was ready. He was ready to die. Ready to see if they would meet in death. Ready to make life meet death. He thought of her as he positioned the stake above his chest with two hands. Elena.

Her laugh.

"Three"

Her smile.

"Two"

Her love.

"One"


End file.
